User talk:Kuopiofi
When you post, add the Signature-''link'' (button on top, tenth from the right, looks like writing) at the end of your message. I'm not answering to anyone who doesn't do so. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:15, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Hey, Kuo, do you mind if I change the description of Enhanced Potential from “having the potential to achieve whatever it is one desires” to “having great potential for growth and learning”? Because the latter quoted description would seem to make more sense between the two alternatives. --YarinzianDragonKing (talk) 20:42, September 22, 2018 (UTC) Hi, the new power is already covered. Hi. The new power Plane Wide Death Field Projection is already covered by Omnidirectional Death Waves, as that power already spans unlimited distances such as a plane of existence/reality. So there isn't any need for it.SageM (talk) 21:09, September 22, 2018 (UTC)SageM Also the original Death Field Projection has no such limitations on the size of the field produced, so its not really a valid power. As the user can make it as large or as small as they wish (and it even says so on the applications of Effect Field Projection). Since that's the case, its falls under rule 1a1 Advanced powers have to cover something that the original one doesn't or can't cover, and since there isn't a size limitation involved with the original it shouldn't count. Since both Omnidirectional Death Waves and the original Death Field Projection already cover it, there is no reason to keep Plane Wide Death Field Projection. Also Pokemonfan's other power idea already exists as well- Personal Domain Creation.SageM (talk) 21:33, September 22, 2018 (UTC)SageM I was thinking about an power, Unbreakable Curse, the power to inflict an curse that cannot be removed, negated or breaked. or do we have something like that already? Tsubasa16 (talk) 00:23, September 23, 2018 (UTC) I was just told by Sage that you already rejected the power due to expecific reason though? Tsubasa16 (talk) 00:45, September 23, 2018 (UTC) Say, how is Putty Manipulation, the ability to manipulate putty (a material of high plasticity) of any kind? Is that doable? If not, how is Magic Sword? I see we have things like Magic Ring and Magic Gauntlet so why not this? Also, does Lunar Manipulation cover all moons outside of Earth's moon? That power seems to be about Earth's moon mainly. If it is, mind if I do a Moon Manipulation power? CrystalStorm51 (talk) 01:01, September 23, 2018 (UTC) I have another power idea- Inorganic Regeneration, the power to regenerate inorganic, dead, or undead objects or beings. I got the idea from the Nameless One from Planescape: Torment, who due to his body being so broken down, having come back to life so many times, and having so much scar tissue thats its amazing that he can even move anymore, is able to regenerate and heal wounds in ways that only inorganic, non-living and undead creatures are capable of doing/using. I have a few users, Sound good?SageM (talk) 01:15, September 23, 2018 (UTC)SageM